I'm sorry my angel
by crystal moon princess
Summary: Summary: I made I mistake when I told her I didn't love her, and that I could never loved her because I love Sakura. Now I return to the village after my training with Jiraiya and planed on fixing my mistake only to find out that it maybe too late. "You're too late, Hinata-sama is already bond to marry an heir of a clan, Naruto." Naru/Hina, full summary inside.


Crystal: My third attempt at Naruto/Hinata pairing ^_^ I love those two together3 I hope they get together 3 Anyway, let's get on with the story. This will be a strictly naru/hina story! Not a Naru/Saku story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Summary: I made I mistake when I told her I didn't love her, and that I could never loved her because I love Sakura. Now I return to the village after my training with Jiraiya and planed on fixing my mistake only to find out that it maybe too late. "N-Naruto-kun, just let me go! My wedding is today. You have no right being here!" Hinata said as she pounded on his chest with tears running down his face. "Hinata-chan, I'm sorry, but I can't let you go… I love you." Naruto said as he tighten his grip on her and made her looked at him. "Don't you get it, Naruto-kun? It's too late! You're too late…" Hinata said softly as she tried to free herself from his grip.

I'm sorry my angel

Chapter 1: I'm sorry Hinata-chan

The village of the hidden leaf was almost deserted seeing it was early in the morning. Naruto Uzumaki decided that today was the day he will go on his training with Jiraiya and he was really thrilled about it. He was going to go train and get stronger, and be a better shinobi. Yet, he still felt emptiness in his chest as he was going to leave behind all his precious people. Naruto smiled as he began to walk over the gates, but stop when he heard footsteps behind him. There ruining towards them was Hinata Hyuuga one of Naruto's friends, she seemed flush and out of breath when she reach them, and her expretion seemed a combination of tiredness and desperation.

"Oi, Hinata, are you alright? It's something wrong?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"N-N-Naruto-k-k-kun, I-I-I need to talk to you, c-can we please talk for a moment?" Hinata stuttered breathlessly.

"I'll wait for you over there, Naruto. Go and talk with your female friend! Take your time!" Jiraiya said with a smirked as he began to walk away to leave the two alone.

"So, Hinata, what do you want to talk about?" Naruto asked.

"Please don't leave, Naruto-kun!" Hinata blurted out.

"Hinata, I'm just going to be away three years. I'm going to be back before you know it! So, cheer-up, I promise to write!" Naruto said trying to calm Hinata.

"I-I-It's just I'm going to miss you so much, Naruto-kun! Please don't leave!" Hinata said as she hugged Naruto tightly and tears began to run down her face.

"Hey, Hinata, shssss, don't cry! Please don't cry! Hinata, why are you so upset? It's not like I won't be coming back." Naruto said as he pull away to see her face.

"N-N-Naruto-k-kun, I-I-I don't want you to leave because… I-I-I l-love you, N-Naruto-kun! You're my inspiration, and joy, N-Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she wiped away her tears and tighten her grip on Naruto.

Hinata watch Naruto's facial expression change from confusion, shock, realization and finally settle on a pain expression. Naruto gently grab Hinata's arms and pulled away from her, if his expression wasn't enough of a response then his pulling away from her was, and Hinata heart broke. Hinata bowed her head in sadness and kept her gaze on the floor, Naruto grab her chin gently and forced her to face him, he was wearing a small and sad smile, his eyes held pity and sadness in them, but also sincerity. Hinata eyes welled up with tears, and she bit down on her lips to stifle a sob. 'I knew you would never love me, Naruto-kun. But I just had to try to see if maybe… you could give me a chance. I'm so stupid, Naruto-kun' Hinata though sadly as tears began running down her cheeks.

"Hinata-chan, please don't cry! You're one of my precious people, and dear friend! I want you to know that I appreciate you and wish you the best in the world. I want you to be happy and I want you too know that I'm flattered that such a beautiful and kind girl loves me, but I got to be honest with you when I say that… I don't feel the same. I'm inlove with Sakura-chan and always will be, Hinata-chan. You're an amazing person and I'm sure one day you will find someone that truly loves you, and you will be happy with him. Hinata-chan, I'm sorry." Naruto finish sadly as he wiped the Hinata's tears away.

Naruto gave Hinata a kiss in the forehead and pulled away; he began walking towards his sensei and left the sobbing girl behind. Naruto felt his heart clench when he heard her sobs and it made him want to throw up knowing he was the cause of those tears. He forced himself to keep moving ignoring the way his legs were shacking and the way his heart was begging him to go back and comfort the girl. When he finally made it towards Jiraiya, he didn't notice his sensei smirk or the way it disappear when he came back alone and sad, Naruto just kept walking and his sensei began walking behind him with a confused frown.

"Kid, what happen?" Jiraiya asked concern.

"Hinata-chan, confess her love for me," He said as he swallow the lump in his throat.

"So, what's the problem? You could had brought her too, she's a cute girl and I'm sure she would be better company then you," Jiraiya joked trying to lighten the mood.

"T-the problem is that I don't love her, Ero-sensei. I-I basically told her to move on because I love Sakura-chan!" Naruto said past his now dried throat.

"WHAT?! Why would you do that, kid? Let's go back and then you can beg for forgiveness and bring her with us! I'm sure she would forgive you! I mean if she loves you she probably now you're a little dense! So, c'mon, give her a chance!" Jiraiya said in a pleading tone.

"I-It wouldn't be fair to her, Ero-sensei! I love Sakura and Hinata doesn't deserve to be second to anyone. She deserves a boy who will love her and cherish what a wonderful girl she is, she deserve more than just a chance that would probably end up destroying her. She will forget me and move on, and before you know it we will laugh about all this," Naruto said softly.

"You know what kid? I thought you were smarter than me, but I guess I was wrong. I just hope you really don't end up regretting this. I made a mistake like this once and I'm still not laughing about it." Jiraiya said quietly as he began to move ahead of his student.

In the whole way Naruto couldn't stop thinking about his sensei words and he began to reply Hinata's confection in his head. He couldn't stop the feeling of dread that settled in his stomach, and he couldn't convince himself of his earlier words. When nightfall came and they started camp, Naruto waited until his sensei fell asleep, so he could looked at the stars. He wonder if Hinata was feeling better or if she was still crying, memories of her breaking down fill his head and he couldn't stop the tears that welled-up in his eyes. Naruto for the first time in a long time began to cry and all thru the night his only though was…

'Hinata-chan, I'm sorry, please forgive me!'

**End of chapter 1! I hope you enjoy and review! :3 P.s. this is not a Naru/Saku fic! It's a naru/hina fic :3!** **Now go and press that cute review button and tell me what you think :3!^_^ P.s. **Jiraiya is team Naru/Hina ^_^!


End file.
